Şablon:Infobox royalty/doc
) | coronation = 24 June 1509 (aged 17) | predecessor = Henry VII | successor = Edward VI | spouses = Catherine of Aragon Anne Boleyn Jane Seymour Anne of Cleves Catherine Howard Catherine Parr | issue = Mary I of England Henry Fitzroy Elizabeth I of England Edward VI of England | issue-link = #Marriages and issue | issue-pipe = Among others | house = House of Tudor | father = Henry VII of England | mother = Elizabeth of York | birth_date = | birth_place = Greenwich Palace, Greenwich | death_date = | death_place = Palace of Whitehall, London | burial_place = St George's Chapel, Windsor Castle | signature = HenryVIIISig.svg | religion = Christian (Anglican, previously Roman Catholic) |}} Usage Blank template Notes A note on peer wikilinks: the wikilinks of substantive peers (or those in another kind of numbered succession) should always show that number (eg Richard, 1st Earl of Cornwall rather than Richard, Earl of Cornwall), unless other conventions say otherwise (such as that one should always see Prince Edward, Duke of Kent, never Prince Edward, 2nd Duke of Kent). Generally, use the article's title, omitting surplus fore- and surnames or disambiguation. Parameters All parameters are optional (even "name" can be taken from PAGENAME). }'' Multilingual support template) |- | style="align: right; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" | era name = | For Asian era names, wikilinked if appropriate (dependent upon "era dates") |- | style="align: right; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" | era dates = | The dates of the monarch's era (per the above) |- | style="align: right; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" | posthumous name = | The posthumous name given to monarchs in certain traditions |- | style="align: right; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" | temple name = | As "posthumous name" m.m. |- | style="align: right; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" | house = | The Houses, Dynasties, or Families to which the subject belonged/s (by birth, marriage or otherwise), listed chronologically first to last, with line breaks (e.g. House of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha] [of Windsor) (formerly called "house name" and listed last to first — it is strongly recommended that, for clarity, (by birth/marriage) or similar be included after each House's link) |- | style="align: right; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" | house-type = | Optional alternative text for 'Royal house', such as 'Dynasty' or 'Family' (dependent upon "house") |- | style="align: right; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" | father = | Most common shorthand title, no need for preceding styles (e.g. HM). May include multiple individuals, such as (Biological), (Adoptive) or (Hanai). See also note for 'predecessor'. |- | style="align: right; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" | mother = | As "father", m.m. |- | style="align: right; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" | birth_date = | *for dead persons, (m.m. per MOS:DATE#Dates and Template:Birth date) *for living persons aged 3 years or over, (m.m. per MOS:DATE#Dates and Template:Birth date and age) *for living persons up to 3 years old, (age ) (m.m. per MOS:DATE#Dates, Template:Birth date and Template:Age for infant) |- | style="align: right; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" | birth_place = | Residence, Town/City/County/Region/Country (although almost invariably Country is obvious) HOWEVER, TAKE CARE TO AVOID FLAGCRUFT (dependent upon "date of birth") |- | style="align: right; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" | death_date = | *for those who died aged 3 years old or over, (dd/mm/yyyy being DoB; m.m. per MOS:DATE#Dates and Template:Death date and age) *for those who died aged under 3 years old, (aged ) (dd/mm/yyyy being DoB; m.m. per MOS:DATE#Dates, Template:Death date and Template:age for infant) |- | style="align: right; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" | death_place = | See "birth_place", m.m. (dependent upon "death_date") |- | style="align: right; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" | burial_date = | See "birth_date", m.m. |- | style="align: right; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" | burial_place = | See "birth_place", m.m. (dependent upon "burial_place") |- | style="align: right; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" | occupation = | Primary non-royal occupations, listed most recent first (if the subject is deceased there's no need for 'prev.') e.g. 'Theatre; prev. Broadcasting' (alive), or 'Military; Author' (dead) |- | style="align: right; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" | signature = | X.jpg, being an image of the subject's personal signature |- | style="align: right; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" | signature_alt = | Alt text for signature |- | style="align: right; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" | religion = | The subject's religion(s) — may be listed with dates (in chronological order) if applicable |} Microformats See also * [http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Special%3AWhatLinksHere&target=Template%3A }}&namespace=0 List of articles using Template: ] * Template:Infobox monarch Category:Royalty and nobility infobox templates Category:Politics and government infobox templates Category:Templates generating hCalendars Category:Templates generating hCards ar:قالب:معلومات سلالة ملكية da:Skabelon:Infoboks kongelig ja:Template:Infobox_royalty ko:틀:왕족 정보 vi:Tiêu bản:Thông tin nhân vật hoàng gia zh:Template:Infobox royalty